2 are better than 1
by Httyd4eva
Summary: a retelling of the movies, after the 7th book how to ride a dragon's storm Grimbeard comes to b(book)hiccup and warns him of an approaching danger, deciding they also need a vacation, he transports the three to the m(movie) universe, where they can have both. rated T just in case.
1. Prologue- chapter 2

Prologue

Bhiccup had just returned from the friendly intertribal swimming race. He settled down in bed and fell asleep. He was startled to find himself in a dream, on his left was Camicazi and on his right was bFishlegs all three wondering why they were there. As bhiccup was about to ask why they were there, an eerie white smoke filled the room mounding together to form none other than Grimbeard the Ghastly.

" Hello hiccup and friends," said Grimbeard.

" Hello Great, great, great grandpapa," said Hiccup "Why did you bring us here?"

" Good question, now it has come to my attention that a great threat is about to resurface in the archipelago, and since you just had a very exhausting quest, so I thought since you deserved a break after your last quest, I should give you all a vacation," whoops and cheers came from the others, Grimbeard held up his hand "however to face this new evil I cannot have your skills going blunt, so I am going to send you over to a far less dangerous dimension, though be warned it has not yet made peace with the dragons. You are to improve (glancing at Fishlegs) , if possible (glancing at hiccup and Camicazi) any agility or dragon knowledge while there. It is a different dimension, so do remember that there will be some of you sharing a name (glancing at Fishlegs and hiccup) so no calling anyone an imposter ok. I have already told the whole tribe in that dimension that I would be sending 3 children from another dimension to them for a few weeks of dragon training. You shall be staying in a new hut built for you. They know your names, and know hiccup is your dimension's heir to the Hairy Hooligans so don't worry about that. Goodbye for now. And with a jolt the three woke up in the middle of this story's dimension, in front of a crowd in the early morning.

Chapter1

The trio had been escorted to their had 7 rooms: 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a long drop, a living room and a pantry. They were woken up at around 6 in the morning, after they got dressed and had breakfast they were escorted to the killing arena, each holding all of their weapons. They had 10 minutes till the gates were to be opened and started talking.

" this is going to be sooo much fun," said Camicazi.

" and if this dimension really is safer than ours, dragon training is going to be a piece of cake," said bhiccup.

"oh you think so do you," said a voice uncannily familiar voice.

Snotlout….. thought the trio.

"so you're the other hiccup, just what the village needed another screw up. And look you brought friends," said Snotlout.

"how old are you guys anyways?" asked Tuffnut.

" I am 12, he is 13 and she is 12," said Hiccup.

"Wow you guys are sooo young, we're all 16, except Snotlout he's 17," said Ruffnut.

" you know Camicazi, when you realize who you're friends with, you can join us," said Snotlout

" in your dreams you stupid, smelly, strange little git. I would rather join Alvin in his attempts to kill hiccup than join you lot," snapped Camicazi.

"Wow Cami you really don't like them," said bhiccup.

"was it really that obvious?" asked Camicazi.

"welcome to dragon training," said Gobber opening the door and walking in.

"wow!" the teens exclaimed, chatting amongst themselves, till a lanky scrawny figure with auburn hair and emerald green eyes walked in. his name was Hiccup.

"yeah, I know right pain love it," he had said.

"oh great, who let him in?" asked Tuffnut.

"Um, can I switch to the class with all the cool Vikings," said Snotlout.

"now here you'll learn how to fight dragon's, whoever tops shall win the honour of killing his first dragon," said Gobber.

The trio gulped.

"uh hiccup already killed a night fury, so does that disqualify him or?" said Snotlout as the twins sniggered behind him.

Gobber pulled mHiccup behind and their conversation seemed to end when mHiccup rolled his eyes. Then Gobber did an introduction before letting the first dragon out. It was a Gronkle. Too easy thought the trio.

"Quick, what's the first thing you need?" asked Gobber.

"A shield," yelled the trio confidently, holding theirs high to the amazed teens, none of whom brought shields with them.

"Yes, go,"

wow, thought the teens, these kids are really good.

"what is the shot limit of a Gronkle?" asked Gobber.

"6," said bhiccup.

"right that's one for almost all of you," said Gobber.

"I swear hiccup, is there ANYTHING you don't know about dragons?" asked Camicazi.

"not that I'm aware of," smirked bhiccup.

Meanwhile the twins were bickering over a shield, the dragon took his shot, spinning the two around, removing them from the round.

Snotlout was flirting with Astrid and his shield was hit toppling him backwards. And lastly mHiccup was talking to Astrid, a shot from the Gronkle disarmed him, but then the Gronkle continued chasing him into a corner.

"Hiccup!," yelled bhiccup grabbing his axe. He threw it through the air to the awe of the watching spectators, it hit the dragon and sliced through its skin, removing its head.

"WOW," said everyone around him, except Camicazi and bFishlegs.

"Big deal," said Camicazi, attracting stares of disbelief from most of the others, "I've seen him do that with his eyes closed.

"true," said bFishlegs.

"w-w-well I guess class is over. I'll see you in the mead hall to discuss today's training," stammered Gobber in disbelief of what he had seen that boy, one of the youngest of the whole class just do.

"hey kid," said Snotlout ," why don't you and your friends hang with us for the rest of the day."

"Geez, um thanks and all but we're kinda busy with a prior arrangement, sooo um yeah we're gonna, um we're gonna have to take a rain check on that," said bhiccup, feeling a little nervous.

The teens stood there, awestruck. They were the big guys on campus, the alpha dogs, it was considered a privilege to talk to them, and now there's this new guy rejecting their invitation to join their group, them, the elders, the superiors being turned down. The unsuppressed feeling of flat-out rejection, hitting them like waves on sand.

"o-okay, cool then s-see you around," faltered Snotlout.

Murmurs of 'I can't believe that's our hiccup' escaped some of the teens mouths, with answers of 'I know right'.

Chapter 2.

After their first day of dragon training, the trio, who unbeknownst to them were being spied on by the others, headed off into the woods carrying towels, costumes, weapons, a change of clothes, grappling hooks, trays and bhiccup's notebook in 3 rucksacks, ready to explore berk.

"wow," said mfishlegs, "they look like their going to have a busy day."

The others nodded in agreement.

"yeah, now come on. I swear if these little kids don't do something worth while, I'm totally murdering them for giving us a rain check," growled Snotlout.

Mmmmhhhhhmmmm agreed the others.

First off the trio started with a little sword fighting, bhiccup vs Camicazi, as per usual. She started by throwing out a couple of lunges at him, he blocked and parried them off perfectly. The teens watching this all with wonder in their eyes. These little kids were outstanding swordfighters, better than anyone on the island, better than Stoick the vast , probably even the best in the archipelago, yet neither had even started sweating, as if they weren't even trying.

"come on Cami," teased bhiccup, "Alvin fights better than you."

"oh, it's on now," said Camicazi, starting to put an effort in.

The teens suddenly remembered the wicked tales their parents had told them about Alvin the treacherous. But how was it this boy had seen him, let alone fought him. This opened a whole new train of thoughts to the teens. Earning a huge space for bhiccup in their respect. Eventually bhiccup got through Camicazi's amazing guard and disarmed her with a flash-thrust with twist thingummy.

After swordfighting the trio went up the hard (and longer) way of mossy mountain. The others watching them climb for 10 minutes before taking the 30 minute trek up the easy way. They then waited a minute or so before the trio got up, taking half the time any berk Viking would. Surprising the teens even more.

"Wow," commented Snotlout, "their even better than you Astrid."

Usually this would've resulted in a punch to Snotlout's head, but all she could do was stare hopelessly and nod.

When the trio got to the top, they saw a lake, caught some fish, built a fire, cooked the fish, then ate the fish. After that they caught 2 deer's (remember they are living alone) and gathered some nuts and berries and wheat stalks from the clearing, and carved a medium sized pot to fill with water, and collected a bunch of branches, tying everything together with a bunch of vines. When they were done they split up, changed into their swimming wear and went for a swim in the lake.

"well, they look like their having fun," said Astrid jealously.

"I know, we should totally do that some day," said Snotlout.

"forget someday I'm going now," said Tuffnut

"no, remember, the blonde doesn't like us, they'll think we were spying, and besides we don't have swimwear," said mfishlegs.

"good point, we'll bring our stuff and do this tomorrow, but for now lets keep spying," said Astrid.

The others agreed. After the swim the three headed over to the springs nearby. They got in and started talking.

"I wish toothless and the windwalker were here," sighed bhiccup.

"I wish stormfly was here," sighed Camicazi.

"look guys, I know you miss your dragons (the teens gasped) but remember what Grimbeard said, these people still haven't made peace with the dragons, if our dragons were here they would've been killed on site, it's the best for everyone really," said bFishlegs. "besides hiccup, if our dragons for e.g. the windwalker was here, he wouldn't let you climb the mountain, he'd insist you fly up on his back to avoid risk of you breaking a nail or something, you know he's over protective," said bFishlegs.

"I know, I know, but still I miss them, especially toothless," replied bhiccup, "I mean, they've had 300 years of dragon problems, whereas it only took us like 5 years of dragon problems before hiccup the first made peace with dragons, thousands of years ago," he moaned frustrated, intriguing the teens hiding in the bushes.

"I know we all miss our dragons, but on the bright side at least we have each other," said Camicazi as usual looking on the bright side.

"yeah, I guess you're right," said bhiccup, "let's get out, we ought to be getting back, the sun's setting."

"yeah, I guess so," said bFishlegs.

So the three got up, split up again, and got changed. They then took out the trays they brought, and turned towards the side of the mountain covered in snow.

"y-y-you're sure about this?" asked bFishlegs nervously, putting his tray down and sitting on it, like the others.

"don't worry Fishlegs, it'll be just like our escape from Hysteria," commented Camicazi.

The teens were astonished by this comment, why id they go to Hysteria, and why did they have to escape.

"but I wasn't there, remember?" said bFishlegs

" oh yeah, well I guess its time you learn, now or never," she smirked, and shoved bFishlegs down, she and bhiccup following closely behind.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH," screamed bFishlegs.

"WOOOHOOOO," were the yells of bhiccup and Camicazi as they overtook bFishlegs.

"WHAT?" was the sound coming from the confused teens, as they watched the trio skidded to a stop, put the trays in their bags and headed off to put their things in the hut with the days gatherings, the teens quickly running down the easy way up mossy mountain.

When they got to the hut, they put their weapons away, stored away the food and headed out to the great hall. When they got there they sat at a table a with the others.

"so," said Gobber, "where did he go wrong?" gesturing at bhiccup.

"nothing, he was awesome," said Snotlout, making bhiccup blush.

"actually I could've been better with my timing," said bhiccup.

"what do you mean? You stopped that dragon before it blew hiccup's head off," asked Astrid.

"exactly, if I timed it better I could've taken its head of before it started getting ready to fir, the time it stopped right in front of hiccup," explained bhiccup.

"well I guess I can see your point, good analysis, I wasn't even sure if yeh did anythin wrong," said Gobber.

"Thanks," flushed bhiccup.

Just then mHiccup walked in.

"n' where'd our hiccup go wrong?" asked Gobber.

"he showed up," said Snotlout

"he didn't get eaten," said Tuffnut as mHiccup grabbed a plate and was about to sit when Snotlout blocked the space forcing mHiccup to find a new table.

"he's **never** where he should be," said Astrid

"Thank you Astrid," said Gobber and continued the conversation, as bhiccup, Camicazi and bFishlegs walked to mHiccup's table.

"hey there," greeted bhiccup with a cheery grin.

"oh hi. Uh thanks for saving me back there, in the ring. It-it really means a lot," stumbled mHiccup.

"why?" asked Camicazi.

"ya know, cause no one really cares about the village screw up, you know hiccup the useless," moped mHiccup.

"HICCUP THE USELESS!," hollered bhiccup, "you actually kept that stupid nickname Snotface Snotlout gave you?, (Stoick walked in (he didn't go on the nest trip because he was warned by Grimbeard that it wouldn't work))where's you're pride man, your only problem is that you listen to people like him. You should be listening to people who are important like your parents, the elders your uncle, Gobber, but not and I mean definitely not people like Snotlout! Understand?," finished bhiccup.

All that poor mHiccup could do was stare helplessly and nod. Then Stoick came and sat down next to his son and opposite the trio.

"so, you're my son from another dimension and these are your friends?" asked Stoick.

"yes sir," said bhiccup.

"I heard about the incident in the ring," he said as the other people gathered around the table, "and I must say I'm impressed, so tell me where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh um we learned to do that in the pirate training programme," said bhiccup.

"what's that?" asked Snotlout.

"Oh, it's a hooligan programme that prepares boys to be warriors, its taught by Gobber the Belch," explained bhiccup.

"interesting, so when did you guys meet?" asked Stoick

"Excuse me?" asked bhiccup

"you two and Camicazi," explained Stoick

"oh, we met in Fort Sinister when Alvin and the Romans kidnapped us," explained bhiccup.

"Man that guy can hold a grudge," said bFishlegs.

"hey, a treacherous never forget," said Camicazi in a mock impression of Alvin, causing the other two to laugh.

"what do you mean by grudge?," asked Stoick, "you have a history with him?"

"oh our fates have been interlinked too many times to explain or understand," said bhiccup.

"aah I see, and may I ask when you last met him?" asked Gobber.

"oh, a year ago the Volcano was about to explode and hatch all the exterminator dragons. Alvin needed the stone to control them so he could rule the archipelago, he sent Humongous to kill hiccup by telling him awful lies about him. When Humongous met hiccup he realized they were lies, but thought Alvin was just confused about him. The three of us and humongous sailed to lava-lout island to stop the volcano exploding by returning the stone. We got there but were delayed by Alvin. Making an exterminator fight us he fought hiccup but cheated seeing as no one can beat hiccup while sword fighting fairly. Just as he was about to kill hiccup, hiccup began to sing, distracting Alvin, in those vital moments humongous came and saved hiccup and us. We went to shore while hiccup got the stone in just before it exploded. Unfortunately the volcano still exploded, hiccup had to surf on a stone ledge to get off the island before the fire dragon hatched and ate all the exterminators." Ended Camicazi.

"well you sound like a truly magnificent sword fighter, id love to spar with you, how about tomorrow, lets say noonish?" asked Stoick.

"sure," said bhiccup.


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning the three friends woke up at around sunrise. As they sat around the food table Camicazi suddenly remembered one of the previous nights discussions.

"hey hiccup, how are you planning on beating Stoick?" she asked.

"just the usual, wait till he strikes, parry, throw in a few lunges, nothing too extravagant, and eventually I'll either get through his guard or tire him out," said bhiccup nonchalantly.

"good tactic," said Camicazi.

The three went to the woods with some paint and weapons. They painted various tree's with the bullseye sign and got into trees. Then with their legs around the branches, dangling upside down, they drew their bows and did a little target practice, unbeknownst to them the whole village, seeing them go into the woods, had followed them.

"wow," whispered Gobber to Stoick, "their good."

"how do you think people swordfight over here?" asked Camicazi.

"I'm pretty sure they swordfight like us," said bhiccup, "hmmm, I wonder if anyone here knows how to do a death-thrust?", he said hitting a bullseye.

"yeah, it would be so cool, we could learn it here then go back to our dimension, can you imagine the looks on everybody's face when they see us do a death-thrust, especially our parent's, cause from what I've been told the last Viking able to do one lived 100 years ago," said Camicazi.

"Grimbeard," the three sighed.

"but knowing you that'll come to you sooo easily, hiccup, you're like the best swordfighter that ever lived," said Camicazi.

The whole village chuckled a little at this thinking, _how could such a puny kid be 'the greatest swordfighter that ever lived_'.

"Awww, thanks Cami," said bhiccup.

_Ouch _thought the guy teens _she likes that kid, but not me._

_He's cute, and good with weapons, like our hiccup but better, I wonder if he has a girlfriend_ wondered the girls.

Eventually after hitting countless targets, the trio got off their tree's and left to the killing arena for the swordfight.

"okay," announced Gobber, "this is a swordfight to disarm, I repeat disarm, only, your opponent, understood," said Gobber.

Bhiccup and Stoick agreed, and did their salutes to Freya.

First Stoick struck, with a jab towards bhiccup's sword, bhiccup parried and hit him with a flash thrust with twist thingummy at lightning speed, disarming a confused Stoick.

"well that was easy, he'd thought you'd fight a little more like Norbert, my father, flashburn, heck I was at least hoping for Alvin," muttered bhiccup to Cami and bFishlegs.

"don't sweat it hiccup, hey do you guys have old swordfighting diagrams, cause I found a few diagrams in my room, and I was thinking we could practice the new move I found in them." Said Camicazi.

Unaware to the group the whole village had quietened to listen to what the three were saying.

"yeah I have a few," said bhiccup.

"me too," said bFishlegs.

"well come on then, lets go, there's no denying it, Grimbeard obviously made sure we had them so we could practice," said Camicazi, and the others followed.

Almost out the door Gobber yelled, "wait, we were wondering if you kids could give us a demonstration, you know, for educational purposes and that sort."

"we'd be obliged," said bhiccup.

Camicazi and bhiccup drew their swords, saluted to Freya and began.

She threw out a Grimbeard's grapple, which he parried, throwing out a flash-thrust-with-twist-thingummy. The crowd ooohed and aaahed as they watched the two blades clashing with one another, trying desperately to get through the other's guard.

"wow Stoick, their pretty good, no wonder Alvin cheated against hiccup, he's an amazing swordfighter and Alvin wouldn't have stood a chance," said Gobber, to a dumbly nodding Stoick.

Eventually bhiccup broke through Camicazi's guard by attempting a Grimbeard's grapple, but then quickly changing to a flash-thrust-with-twist-thingummy.

"not funny hiccup, I can't believe you would just change in mid-lunge, you of all people should know how dangerous that is," said a grumpy Camicazi.

"yeah, but this wasn't a swordfight to the death, if it was and you weren't a friend I could've killed you eight times with a simple left-handed heart seeker," said bhiccup.

"hey kid, we were wondering if you and your friends wanted to hang out with us," said Snotlout.

"well actually we're going on an obstacle course Grimbeard set up for us," said bhiccup, "but if you want you guys can come."

"well we're kind of going fishing, how about tomorrow?" asked Snotlout.

"we were kind of hoping to find out a bit about your hiccup's life, actually," said Camicazi, trying her best to avoid doing things with the Snotlout, yet wanting to meet the others she reluctantly added, "but how about another day?"

"sure," said Astrid.

And they parted, the trio heading towards the obstacle course, the teen's fishing, and Gobber and Stoick spying on the three.

"I'm telling you Gobber, they've got something going on that makes them great warriors, if we can find it we could become better warriors too," said Stoick.

"aye chief," said Gobber, thinking it strange such little pipsqueaks could be so good with weapons.

Eventually they reached their destination, two large oak tree's that said, "ENTER HICCUP, CAMICAZI, FISHLEGS, FOR YOUT OBSTACLE COURSE TO BEGIN.

When they (Gobber and Stoick not-included, for they didn't want to risk being caught, and marked the place in the forest, agreeing to go there the following day) entered they found a note, Camicazi picked it up but could not read it.

"it's in a foreign language," she said.

Hiccup picked up the note, "it's in Latin, thank goodness old wrinkly taught me when I was younger," he said.

"yeah, I mean without those Latin lessons, the hooligans and bogburgalar's would've fought over their lost heirs, good thing you warned your father, though it wasn't hard to figure out they weren't bog-burglars, they had foreign tattoo's, had horrible Nordic grammar and didn't even look like women, that and we would've died in fort sinister without your Latin," said bFishlegs.

"ahhh," said bhiccup waving his hand like it was nothing.

"ok, it says that for this obstacle course we'll need our dragons, but we have to find them, their being held hostage by an army of flightless dragons, and their tracks start here," said bhiccup, pointing at footprints in the sand, "if I were to take a guess, I'd say their snapdragons, their not poisonous and can't breathe fire, but if they bite you, they will sink their teeth into you, and that really hurts."

"so, what's the plan?" asked Camicazi.

"they usually inhabit caves, so we find the cave, and fire our arrows from the tree's, their eyesight is poor so they won't notice us, but we ought to clean ourselves thoroughly, their sense of smell is amazing," said bhiccup.

So they found a lake, split up, bathed well, and tracked down the snapdragons.

_Meanwhile….._

"this is boring," said Ruffnut.

"I wonder where those kids are," said Snotlout.

"well they told us, why don't we find them?" asked Tuffnut.

"good idea, I still think there's something going on, and you saw how they use weapons, like their toys, let's spy on them, learn their tricks and secrets, and who knows maybe we could become better with weapons too" said Astrid.

So they trudged up the hill and found the two oaks, and entered just in time to see them walk off, they followed.

"okay, now let's get rid of our scent or the snapdragon's will smell us," said bhiccup.

Quick as lightning the teens did that, and got back in time to see them split up to change. Astrid, who thought the redhead was cute said to the group, "I need the bathroom," winking at Ruffnut.

The other girl caught the message, "and I'll go with her," she said.

As the girls left to see their prince charming get dressed, Snotlout said, "come on guys, this is our chance, let's go see the hot blonde change,"

"yeah," said the guys, following Snotlout.

The girls had reached the boy's changing spot around a minute or two after them, so they already had their pants on, thankfully.

Astrid and Ruffnut stared entranced, at bhiccup's perfect hair, emerald green eyes, and 4 pack, not too muscly, just the way they liked them. They were so disappointed when he put on his shirt, it seemed unfair to them that they only got to see the cutest guy in Asgard, shirtless for a minute, yet even with his shirt on he still looked like a god (I'd say Adonis, but their not Greek ).

_Meanwhile_

The guys had just made it to Camicazi's changing spot, to the guys disappointment, she had all her clothes on. But drying her hair, she still looked like Freya herself.

They then re-met and followed them till they reached a cave, the trio began to climb up some trees. Then bhiccup did a strange call that sounded like a cow giving birth, and the snapdragon's came out. They drew their bows, and hiccup gave the signal, they fired and the dragon's screamed, and the teens watched in awe as the trio charged at the cave. Eventually five minutes later out came the trio with 5 dragons. Camicazi with one dragon and the rest with two. The windwalker and the chicken poxer stayed at the cave mouth with horrorcow and bFishlegs, watching as btoothless tried to get bstormfly's attention. Bhiccup and Camicazi were looking at another clue, it was a riddle.

"_camoflauged, yet seen_

_by an eye, good and keen_

_find us where keen eyes pry_

_above the clouds we may fly_

_be warned our shots_

_for we have a lot_

_you must come for you shall need_

_a place to keep your dragon breed."_

"ummm guys, I think we're tracking a deadly-shadow, look," said bhiccup, pointing at tracks in the ground.

"how can you tell?" asked Camicazi.

"it's in here," he said pointing to his book how to speak dragonese.

"so what's the plan?" asked bFishlegs.

"well, considering they have three heads that shoot lightning, and are almost impossible to see," said bhiccup, "I think we should gather some mud, since they can only camoflauge themselves, all we have to do is continuously fling it at any noise or hint of one and we'll be able to see them," said bhiccup.

"_**h-h-hiccup, where w-w-were you, I missed you sooo much," said btoothless.**_

"_**I missed you too, both of you," bhiccup said looking at the windwalker, " but Grimbeard made us leave you behind so you wouldn't get killed." Explained bhiccup.**_

"what's he saying?" whispered Astrid.

"I don't know, but I think it might be dragonese," said an intrigued mfishlegs.

"what are you talking about? People don't speak dragon," scoffed Tuffnut.

And yet here was a boy who was talking to a dragon as if in conversation.

The trio and their dragons went to a cove dug some dirt, then started staring at the ground.

"there," pointed bFishlegs to some tracks.

"good spotting Fishlegs," said bhiccup, "yup, definitely a deadly shadow's."

they followed the tracks till.

"Cami!" yelled bhiccup as a blast of lightning got sent over her head, she screamed.

They quickly threw mud at the creature, and could soon see all 20ft of it. The teens in the bushes watched in silence, hoping not to attract it to them. The deadly shadow grabbed bFishlegs.

"uh, guys, a little help?" he said, petrified.

The two drew their swords and attacked, then the creature grabbed Camicazi.

"hiccup. Help," she screamed.

Bhiccup took out the ticking thing and used it to lasso a branch above the dragons heads, he pulled and the branch fell on the dragon's head making it unconscious, then a strange spiral came and sucked it in. the trio were triumphant, and left their dragon's in a lovely and luxurious cove, well hidden from the residents of berk.


End file.
